


Exactly as You Are

by Tonks914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Porn with Feelings, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/pseuds/Tonks914
Summary: Teddy has always thought that he'd do anything to please his boyfriend, James.  Even if that "anything" involves completing a ridiculous list of sexual experiences for the sole purpose of competing with Albus. But when the newest challenge involves using Polyjuice Potion in the bedroom, Teddy is unprepared for the emotions that come up during what is supposed to be a fun sexual act.





	Exactly as You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to C for the always quick, honest, and thorough beta! I <3 you!

**** It happened casually — just one offhand comment about Albus’s sex life that led to James’s disbelief and, eventually, the brothers comparing notes. Teddy had put his cards down immediately, certain, after two decades of knowing them, that they were about to launch into a night-long pissing contest. The Potter boys didn’t disappoint. Albus, to his credit, at least attempted to withhold some of the more lurid details of the many, many,  _ many _ acts that he had performed—Teddy knew him well enough, though, to see the proud twinkle in his eye. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing to his brother. 

They had eventually returned to one of the quickest and least fun card games of Teddy’s life before Albus made his excuses and scurried out of his and James’s shared apartment. Teddy could only assume that he had an orgy or something of the like to attend. As soon as the door clicked shut, James spun on Teddy, a look of horror written plainly across his face.

“Albus is winning!” he hissed, crowding in on Teddy while he pawed at his clothes and making his intent very clear, albeit not in the most sensual way.

“Winning what?” Teddy asked with a laugh, although he knew exactly what had James so fired up—Gryffindors were known for their competitive nature, after all.

“He has more experience,” James shouted, as his hands abandoned their mission. “Teddy, he’s my younger brother. He’s  _ Albus,  _ for Circe’s sake. I can’t be the boring one here.”

Teddy had to scoff. Being James Sirius Potter’s boyfriend was anything but boring. He was quick-witted, adventurous, loyal, and the sex—_Godric, the_ _sex_. That was not to say that James wasn’t a bit ridiculous from time to time; his stubbornness had landed them in hot water on more than one occasion. Still, Teddy was so bloody in love that he preferred being James’s accomplice in all things ridiculous over pretty much anything else.

Teddy smiled a full, toothy smile that he wore more often than not in James’s company. “What did you have in mind, baby?” he asked.

James flashed him the all-too-familiar Potter smirk, and Teddy knew, without a doubt, that he was in trouble.

Two days later, James came home from work, a ‘Spice up Your Sex Life’ daily, tear-off calendar in hand. Teddy was pretty sure it was designed for couples whose intimacy was lacking after years together, not couples four months in who were still having sex every day. He rolled his eyes and listened to James blather on about the calendar and how, if they completed the task listed each day, next to them Albus would look like the ‘stuttering virgin that he SHOULD be,’ in no time.

It was absurd—the entire plan and even the need for the plan—but, in truth, he’d do anything to entertain James. He could say it started after their first kiss but that would be a lie. Ever since James was little, Teddy had only ever wanted to please him; always the willing participant in the youngster’s outlandish schemes or simply letting him loaf around with the older kids—whatever it took to put a smile on the younger boy’s face. The feeling intensified after their relationship crossed the boundary from friendship into something more; Teddy revelling in his ability to satisfy James in nearly every way possible. And he did have to admit, the calendar was good for a laugh. What other 26-year-old could say they'd participated in a wanking competition with their boyfriend, in the last week? (He'd won, much to James's chagrin.) 

Still, nothing could have prepared him for the slew of emotions that overtook him when they’d ripped off the latest page to reveal that day’s challenge:

_ August 18 _ _ th _

_ Polyjuice Party _

_ Invite a new face into the bedroom for the day. _

That was how he found himself standing in front of a full length mirror, looking at a reflection that was not his own. His hair was blond, his nose thin, and his cheek bones angled to mimic that singer that James was always going on about. Teddy clenched and unclenched his fists, trying hard to stabilise his magic as his body tried to morph back to its natural state. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He could do this. It was just for today. It was just sex. Sex with James, at that. It would be great.

“Teddy? Are you ready?” James asked through the closed door, his voice muffled but still very much his own. 

“Yep,” he said with a deep breath, putting on a pair of glasses to complete the look. 

James opened the door and slid into the room, only it wasn’t James. This man was taller, a more imposing silhouette than James could ever manage. Teddy took a moment to survey the body in front of him, and he had to admit, his boyfriend knew him well. The bloke he was impersonating was exactly Teddy’s type: auburn hair, dark eyes, a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. He was stockier than James but still just as fit; the wide-set shoulders tapering down to perfectly sculpted abs. And his thighs! There was no doubt that this bloke knew how to mount a broom. Teddy imagined this man on top of the willowy body he had designed for himself and his dick gave a sudden twitch in his pants — they would look amazing together.

“Well look at you,” James said, a breathy quality to his voice that usually made Teddy shiver.

Teddy only smiled shyly. He wasn’t sure if it was the slighter frame he had chosen or James’s bigger one, but he felt vulnerable in a way that he hadn’t in years. He needed to get over this fast.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” James asked, wasting no time and moving more purposefully into the room.

“Mmmm,” Teddy said, moistening his lips. “I don’t know, let me see you first.”

James smirked at him, only it wasn’t quite right. The energy was the same but Teddy didn’t get to watch his favourite freckle disappear into the dimple on his right cheek. Teddy shook the thought away, watching raptly as James held his gaze, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and pulling. 

Teddy’s mouth went very dry. Gods, this man was hung.

He swallowed hard. “Sure you can handle all that, Jamie?” he asked, the teasing settling his nerves slightly.

James closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his dick, pulling the foreskin back a few times to coax himself to full hardness. His grip was light, just softly teasing himself in the way that Teddy knew he loved. It was hot, watching him — no one would argue with that — but it still didn’t feel right.

“Come here, Teddy,” James said and Teddy complied despite his lingering uneasiness, shuffling forward on shaky legs. 

James reached out lightning fast and pulled Teddy against his solid chest. “We need to get you naked,” he whispered, his breath puffing wetly against Teddy’s cheek. One hand skirted down his chest to brush against his nipple, while the other softly caressed the cleft of his arse through the thin pants, the way James knew drove him crazy. The twin stimulation caused a soft moan to tumble from Teddy’s mouth within seconds.

“I love the way you sound,” James sighed, rocking his hard length against Teddy's thigh.

_ This is good, _ Teddy thought. It wasn’t quite right but as long as James kept talking, he’d be okay.

James stepped back and trained his eyes on the hem of Teddy’s shirt, slipping his hands below it before he tugged it over Teddy's head, dislodging Teddy’s glasses in the process. Teddy moved to unfasten his trousers but James batted his hands away. “I got it,” he said, flashing Teddy a shaky smile as he dropped to his knees, kissing the light trail below Teddy’s belly button. James unbuckled his trousers with practiced ease and yanked them off along with his pants, pausing for Teddy to step clumsily away from the fabric. 

After their quick break, the kisses continued to trail lower and it shocked Teddy that after only four months, it already felt so strange to have unfamiliar lips on his skin. Wrong, even. As James mouthed at the side of his cock, the sense of wrongness started to spread and Teddy had the inexplicable urge to run. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he blurted, desperate to move out of this position in any way possible. He knew he was being absurd. This was his beautiful boyfriend; if he was feeling uncomfortable, he should just say it. They’d always had great communication, a definite perk from knowing each other their entire lives. Something was holding him back though.

In truth, it had only taken one kiss before Teddy knew that he never again wanted any lips but James’s on his own. One kiss and he knew that, by some cosmic joke, little Jamie Potter had ended up with the power to break him like no one else could. He willed himself to hold back—convinced himself that the bond was only that deep because of the family-like relationship they’d held growing up. He knew it was bullshit though; he was just completely ruined for anyone else. Be that as it may, it didn’t fully explain his hesitation with their current arrangement, and he was beyond annoyed with himself. This was still James and they were just having a bit of fun. He needed to get over it.

James, startled by his abruptness, leaned back, assessing him curiously. “Already?” he asked, a concerned lilt to his voice. “Are you okay?”

Teddy nodded many times in rapid succession. Of course he was okay, this was  _ supposed _ to be fun. He climbed onto the bed without another thought, dropping his face into the pillow and leaving his pert arse on display. 

He felt James hesitate, so Teddy reached behind himself and spread his cheeks, hoping the sight of his tight hole would entice James into forgetting his previous outburst. James didn’t disappoint, making a low growl in the back of his throat as he climbed onto the bed, draping his body over Teddy’s.

“Sure you don’t want to watch this body fuck you?” James asked, nuzzling his face against Teddy's cheek. 

Teddy ignored the way the stubble was coarser than James ever wore it, shaking his head slightly as he reached blindly for James’s wand. He felt the warmth of the body leave him as greedy hands grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards. Big, thick hands, but smooth—not the long, calloused fingers he was familiar with. 

Two of those fingers traced down the ridges of his spine, slowly stroking when they reached their intended destination. It felt so wrong, and Teddy could feel the wrongness spreading. The panic started in his hands and then moved to chest, causing his breathing to come in rapid bursts.

“Want me to fuck you now?” James asked.

“No,” Teddy croaked out.

“What?” James said, his hands stilling on Teddy’s hips.

“NO!” he repeated, louder this time. “No, I don’t want you to,” Teddy said, flipping over and pulling his knees to his chest. “I’m so sorry, Jamie.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” James said, crawling up the bed to face Teddy, looking like a silent battle was happening in his head on whether he should touch Teddy or not. “You don’t ever have to say sorry for not wanting to do something with me, Teds.”

Teddy found himself unable to look up. “I’ll look like whoever you want but I really can’t with—” He gestured vaguely to James as he was now. “It might sound stupid but I just want it to be you,” he muttered, barely a whisper.

“Oh, thank fuck,” James said on a sigh, pulling Teddy’s full attention to where he was attempting to comb his fingers through his hair on instinct, but stopping when he realised the man’s cut was much too short.

“What?” Teddy asked.

“I didn’t want to go through with this either,” James said, as if it were obvious.

“Then why the fuck were you?” Teddy asked indignantly, pushing the hurt down by reminding himself that he had done the exact same thing.

“Because it was my idea,” James shouted on a laugh, “And I thought you wanted to, I didn’t want to disappoint you or to seem too—I don’t know.”

“Too invested? Clingy? Obsessed?” Teddy supplied, voicing his own concerns.

“Something like that,” James admitted on a chuckle.

“I know the feeling,” Teddy said, “but I never want you to feel like you can’t tell me when you don’t want to do something. I am absolutely all those things when it comes to you. Nothing could make me love you less.”

James smiled so tenderly that Teddy could almost see the boy he was in love with through the gorilla man in front of him. “Um, pot, kettle,” he said with a laugh, gesturing between the two of them, “and anyway, I am too. I only want you, Teddy. I really thought this would still feel like you and it did in a way but, Teddy, it took so long to get you to just be  _ you _ . To stop morphing away all those little imperfections that I love so much, I guess I didn’t realise that  _ that _ was the hottest thing for me. That I got to see  _ you _ .”

Teddy swallowed hard, allowing his magic to take over, shifting back to his mop of light brown hair and his hazel eyes. He relished the feeling of his shoulders filling back out and his height stretching those few extra inches. He sighed contentedly, lying back onto the bed.

James smiled at him, clearly thrilled with the sight. He whispered, “Close your eyes.”

Teddy obeyed, exhaling softly when James moved to straddle his thighs. “Is this okay?” he asked. “I won’t actually do anything.”

Teddy nodded, feeling so much lighter now that James knew what was in his head. When a single fingertip trailed over his ribs, Teddy arched into the touch. 

“I love everything about you, Teds,” James said. “I love your hair and how it feels when I tangle it in my hands.” He punctuated his point by tracing the finger up to loop in the soft curls, just enough so Teddy could feel it.

His hand moved down, pausing to lightly trace Teddy’s lips. “I love your lips and can’t wait until this stupid potion wears off so I can kiss them again.” 

Teddy chuckled at his words.

“And I love this little dip in your hip,” James said, ghosting his finger over the divot that sat below Teddy's waist, causing a shudder to run through Teddy. “It’s the perfect fit for my thumb when I pull you against my body. It’s like you were made for me, Ted.” The touch was so soft; the words so comforting that Teddy allowed himself to forget that James was wearing another face. 

All at once, James’s hands stilled and he went silent. “Teddy,” he whispered. “Look at me.”

When Teddy opened his eyes, he breathed out the last of his tension, because perched in his lap was James Sirius Potter—his unruly mop of dark curls falling into his eyes, his smirk so wide that the freckle on his right cheek disappeared entirely.

“I thought we had at least twenty more minutes,” he said, reaching up to stroke across the freckles on James’s cheek.

“Must’ve been a weak batch,” James answered, his voice hoarse.

Teddy smiled. “Mmmm, I guess our hearts weren’t quite in it.”

James laughed; a full body laugh that brightened his eyes and made his whole body shake. He leaned down without hesitation and captured Teddy’s lips for his own. His wicked tongue swiped across Teddy's bottom lip, begging entrance which Teddy hastily and willingly gave. They kissed, their tongues not battling for dominance, but moving together with practiced, perfect familiarity. James reached to the side, fumbling for what Teddy could only assume was his wand, before muttering an incantation.

Light flashed behind Teddy’s eyes as a burst of Jamie’s magic spread through him, warming him from inside like hot cocoa on a cold winter night. The familiar rush of magic cleaning and stretching him was a lot, but nothing prepared him for James’s practiced fingers dancing their way into his body. It was too much, it wasn’t enough. Tears sprang to his eyes as a choked, “Jamie,” tore from his throat.

“Shhh,” James soothed, kissing his cheek, his eyes, his lips, while his fingers probed further, taking Teddy apart. “I’m here. It’s me, love.”

James was hard now, rocking against him with a steady rhythm as he spread Teddy open with his fingers. Teddy kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend even as tears slipped down his cheeks, not wanting to miss a moment. 

He felt the familiar pooling in his groin when James slowed them down, taking a deep breath, removing his fingers, and stilling his hips even though it looked as if it caused him physical distress to do so. He leaned forward and kissed Teddy softly, his body draped over the older man who was very thankful for the slight pressure on his cock.

James pulled back, leaving his forehead resting against Teddy’s. “It has always been you, Teddy. Do you know that?” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “I am so fucking in love with you.”

“That’s nice,” Teddy said, his body thrusting up without his permission.

“That’s nice?” James swiftly smacked him on his thigh with a huff of laughter, sitting up fully. “Twat.”

“Jamie. I’m literally crying during sex. Do you think anything else needs to be said?” Teddy asked indignantly.

James smiled, swiping his thumb over Teddy’s lips. “Sometimes it’s still nice to hear,” he replied.

Teddy reached up, winding his arm around James’s waist before abruptly flipping their positions. “I am so fucking in love with you, James Sirius Potter,” he announced to a delighted looking James.

Teddy grinned, his heart fluttering at the cheeky smile plastered across his boyfriend’s face. He dropped a quick kiss on James’s lips; a kiss that rapidly turned dirty, only stopping when they were both achingly hard and breathless. His head moved to the side, his mouth feeling the way along James’s cheek. When his teeth found the shell of James’s ear, he nibbled slightly, which earned him a quiet moan, before tracing down James’s jaw with the tip of his tongue. 

“What are you going to do?” James asked huskily, and Teddy didn’t miss the challenging tone to his voice.

He smiled mischievously. “Worship you.” 

“Worship me?” James asked, raking his fingers through Teddy’s hair. “Fuck, I like the sound of that.”

Teddy did too, his own words going straight to his cock as he pushed gently against James’s hand, relishing the feel of nails on his scalp. James tugged, gently guiding him slowly but surely in the direction he wanted. Teddy loved this, James putting him exactly where he wanted him. As his nose skirted down, he skimmed along the cluster of freckles on James’s collar bone, his tongue swiping out to taste the salty skin.

James steered Teddy to his right nipple and he happily obliged, capturing the hard nub lightly between his teeth. His tongue circled its captive a few times before flicking out in rapid movements, pulling a moan from the both of them.

It had shocked him at first, like all things that were suddenly new again when experiencing them with James, that any pleasure he gave to the man was felt in his own body to a degree. Hearing a moan from a previous lover turned him on, of course, but hearing one from James lit him completely on fire. 

James nudged him gently, allowing Teddy only a moment to mouth along the scar adorning James’s ribs—the one from their childhood broom accident that left Teddy grounded for a month—before positioning him directly in front of his weeping cock. Teddy salivated at the sight but despite his desire, leaned back, James’s hold on his hair breaking in the process.

“What do you want me to do?” Teddy asked, all mock innocence.

“Oh you know,” James said, lazily tracing his fingers from Teddy’s forehead down to pull lightly at his bottom lip. 

Teddy captured two of the fingers, sucking hard and swirling his tongue just the way he liked, earning a loud moan from James’s lips. “Fuck baby,” he rasped. “You’re so perfect for me.” He curled his fingers around the back of Teddy’s head, pulling desperately. “Please,” he begged.

Teddy leaned forward, not wanting to torture the man any longer. He held James’s gaze, his own blazing as he closed his mouth over the head of James's cock, loving the bitter taste. A wretched groan tore from James’s throat, his head falling back against the pillows as Teddy worked his cock with flourish. His own member was aching, the feeling nearly unbearable. He reached between his legs, squeezing roughly to take the pressure off.  He knew he risked losing concentration by taking himself in hand, but from the way James was moaning, Teddy was sure he was still getting the job done.

“Want you to ride me,” James gasped out. “Need you.”

“Fuck,” Teddy groaned, pulling off James’s cock with a pop before scrambling up his legs, all Teddy’s previous finesse and sexiness gone, replaced now only with need. He positioned himself, hovering above James, his boyfriend’s cock tight in his hand, pressing against his cleft. 

James muttered something unintelligible which Teddy recognised as a lubrication spell when his channel filled with warmth. His stomach prickled with eager anticipation as he lowered slowly down, easing James into his body. He was not as loose as he should be but  _ fuck _ , it was perfect that way. Every inch of James’s cock slipping past his tight ring of muscles sent sparks of pleasure through his body, the feeling only surpassed by the image of James’s head tipped back, his mouth slightly open, clearly having a sort of religious experience. When he was fully seated, Teddy stilled for a moment, loving both the feeling and the power.

“God, Teddy,” James whined. “Please.”

Teddy laid his hands flat against James’s stomach for leverage, rocking his hips back and forth and loving the way it felt. When he needed more, he lifted up onto his knees, just the head of James’s dick still inside before slamming back down, causing both men to groan wantonly. He could tell James was close by the familiar moans, the way his breathing picked up, the way his hands clawed at Teddy’s sides. He was about to hasten the pace when James saved him the trouble, wrapping his arms around Teddy’s waist and rolling them over, clearly ready to take control.

Teddy’s legs were pinned tight against his chest, James’s strong forearm and solid body holding them in place while he pounded into Teddy with abandon. Teddy felt owned, and that thought alone was almost enough to push him over the edge. He clenched his arse muscles a few times, pulling a startled, pained sound out of his boyfriend as he came, hips stuttering and nails biting into the skin of Teddy’s sides.

James continued thrusting a few times as his rapidly softening member slipped out—leaving a trail of come that highlighted Teddy’s body’s loss. James was clearly still feeling the effects, his legs wobbly, his body wrecked in the post-orgasmic haze, but he seemed intent on taking care of Teddy. Scooting down the bed, he engulfed Teddy’s neglected cock, and after an embarrassing two quick bobs of his head, Teddy was coming hard down the back of his throat.

They came back to themselves slowly—James collapsed over Teddy’s spent cock, both men gasping for air. He glanced up at Teddy with a dopey, sated smile on his face that would have been cute if not for the smear of come still on his chin.

“Filthy,” Teddy said on a laugh, grabbing his wand and casting a quick Cleaning Charm over them both.

James climbed up Teddy’s body, falling down on top of his chest with a thud. Ignoring the way his body protested at having a full grown man on his lungs, Teddy raked his hands through James’s hair contentedly. They sat like that, basking in the afterglow for a while, when James suddenly looked up—his soppy smile and disheveled hair so wonderful and achingly familiar. Teddy was so in love.

“So, bad idea,” he said with a chuckle, “but we made it work.”

Teddy laughed fondly. “We always do, baby,” he replied, placing a chaste kiss to James’s mouth.

The two descended into silence again, Teddy existing in the calm space between sleep and awake when James’s head sprung back up — the man’s excitement startling Teddy from his reverie.

“Do you think it still counts as an experience if we started and didn’t finish?” he asked sincerely, a look of pontification on his face.

Teddy let out an exaggerated groan, pushing the younger man off of his chest and swatting him on the side. “Merlin, you’re ridiculous,” he shouted, his body shaking with laughter.

James’s face split into a shit-eating grin. “But you love me,” he stated without question.

Teddy nodded. “I sure do,” he whispered, “Just exactly as you are.” James smirked — that Potter smirk that Teddy loved so much — before meeting Teddy in one perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
